mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гвоздь программы
— двадцать четвёртая серия пятого сезона и 115 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. В ней появляется гость — обладательница премии Тони, Лена Холл (Hedwig and the Angry Inch). Название обыгрывает фразу "the main attraction" («гвоздь программы»). Старая подруга Эпплджек, Колоратура, стала поп-звездой неслыханной популярности, и Эпплджек побаивается, что менеджеру певицы плевать на её интересы.__TOC__ Производство и разработка Лена Холл записала диалог для эпизода 27 октября 2014.Everypony!... Лена Холл. Twitter (2014-10-27). Проверено 5 ноября 2014. В тот же день, Эми Китинг Роджерс раскрыла на Twitter, что она написала сценарий для этого эпизода.And I was the lucky gal... Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter (2014-10-27). Проверено 5 ноября 2014. 14 апреля 2015 года Роджерс уточнила, что это будет её последний эпизод в сериале.@jordanolling @M_A_Larson @mabsvoice This is not... Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter (2015-04-14). Проверено 22 апреля 2015. 10 июля 2015 года на San Diego Comic-Con International был показан анимационный клип из эпизода. В нём появляется персонаж Лены Холл и песня из эпизода. Эпизод вышел на YouTube на канале HasbroEpisodes за восемь часов до его эфира на телевидении. Фоновый дизайн для эпизода нарисовали Ребекка Дарт, Кора Косицка, Чармейн Верхаген, Фернанда Рибейро и Мэтт Херринг.Our fantabulous design crew designed a lot of cool stuff for this episode. @R_Dart @kkosicka @charmainevee @fe_rib & Matt Herring! Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-11-21). Проверено 21 ноября 2015. Согласно Роджерс, некоторые сцены укоротили из-за времени, такие как разоблачение Свенгалопа,@MLPRainbow20 Yeah, we didn't really have time to go into... Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter (2015-11-21). Проверено 21 ноября 2015.} где он открыто уволил Колоратуру. а не покинул её добровольно.@immblueversion @MLPRainbow20 In the 1st draft Rara fired him outright. I think he returns to Manehattan but nopony falls for his BS again. Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter (2015-11-23). Проверено 23 ноября 2015. Некоторые рабочие названия являются такими, как "The Fame Game", "Pony Face" (пародия на песню Леди Гаги "Poker Face"), "Glitter and Eat Hay" (пародия на "Glitter and Be Gay" из оперетты Леонарда Бернстайна "Candide"), "Ornamentation Complication", "Elation Fixation" и "Pony of Pop".Coming up with the title for The Mane Attraction. "Glitter & Eat Hay" is a play on "Glitter & be Gay" from Candide. Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter (2015-11-23). Проверено 23 ноября 2015. Песня «Магия в сердце» была номинирована на 43-ью премию Эмми «За потрясающую оригинальную песню».The National Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Announces The 43rd Annual Daytime Emmy® Award Nominations. The Emmy Awards (2016-03-24). Проверено 24 марта 2016. Краткий пересказ Пролог thumb|left|Что? Эпплджек не знает графиню Колоратуру?! Эпизод начинается с того, что Эпплджек осматривает Фестиваль Копытопомощи, не без помощи своих друзей. Сумеречная Искорка упоминает, что у них длинный список гостей фестиваля, но благодаря Пинки Пай им удалось занести в список самую популярную поп-звезду в Эквестрии (кого бы вы думали?): Графиню Колоратуру! Графиня Колоратура thumb|Рара исполняет «[[Эквестрия - моя страна» с большой страстью.]] Хотя Эпплджек не знает, кто это за Графиня Колоратура, она помнит, что дружила с пони по имени Колоратура в Лагере дружбы, будучи кобылкой. Как товарищи по лагерю, двое были близки и выступали вместе на шоу талантов, и Эпплджек знала Колоратуру по прозвищу «Рара». Даже невзирая на то, что они со временем потеряли связь, Эпплджек помнит Колоратуру как добрую пони и опровергает мысль о том, что она — капризная дива. Когда Графиня Колоратура приезжает, причём не простым, а экстравагантным образом, Эпплджек пытается приблизиться к ней, но вмешательство её менеджера Свенгалопа причиняет её сдержанное и напыщенное поведение. Свенгалоп демонстрирует свои чрезвычайно высокие стандарты далее в разговорах с Пинки Пай, когда проверяет подготовки к фестивалю. Эпплджек говорит Рарити, что едва узнаёт пони, которую однажды знала, но та настаивает, что она изменит своё мнение, когда увидит выступление Графини Колоратуры. Шик и блеск thumb|left|Графиня Колоратура исполняет «[[Спектакль».]] Во время репетиции для Музыкального фестиваля Графиня Колоратура исполняет техно-поп песню с фоновыми танцорами и стробоскопическими огнями. Её выступление воспринимают, в большинстве своём, позитивно, хотя Эпплджек считает его очень показным, а вся похвала Свенгалопа обязана скорее «мишурой», нежели пением Колоратуры. Когда далее по графику Колоратуры идёт встреча со школьниками, Свенгалоп предлагает Колоратуре пропустить её, но та отказывает: ведь встреча со школьными пони является её любимой частью какого бы то ни было мероприятия. Графиня радостно встречает жеребят Понивилля и объявляет конкурс, победители которого споют с ней на сцене во время фестиваля. Эпплджек довольна, что хоть какой-то проблеск её старой подруги всё ещё остаётся. thumb|Свенгалоп — очень требовательный пони. Тем временем Свенгалоп встречается с Пинки Пай и нагружает её ещё большими требованиями, угрожая вычеркнуть Колоратуру из фестиваля в противном случае. Эпплджек подслушивает и ставит в известие об этом Колоратуру. Та не верит обвинениям по отношению Свенгалопа и думает, что Эпплджек просто завидует её репутации. У них разгорается спор, после чего Колоратура отрекается от своего детского прозвища. Разоблачение Свенгалопа thumb|left|Свенгалоп разоблачён. Пока Эпплджек помогает Пинки Пай удовлетворять требования Свенгалопа, она пытается придумать способ убедить Колоратуру, что её менеджер манипулирует ею. Она подходит к графине ещё раз и просит о шансе подтвердить свои обвинения. Во время финальных подготовок к фестивалю Колоратура говорит со Свенгалопом и подумывает отменить конкурс со школьными жеребятами. Свенгалопу приятно слышать это: он находит конкурс никчёмным. Когда он встречается с Пинки Пай, дабы сделать некоторые поправки в шоу, Искорка шпионит за ними за кулисами. Свенгалоп вновь ставит Пинки ультиматум: она должна отменить конкурс с «малышнёй», не то в случае невыполнения требования он вычеркнет Колоратуру из фестиваля. Когда Свенгалоп возвращается на сцену, с помощью магии Искорка показывает запись разговора с Пинки Пай толпе, и тут раскрывается правда — Свенгалоп оказывается разоблачённым. Встретившись с обозлённой графиней, он её в ярости оставляет предоставленной самой себе. Я простая пони thumb|Колоратура даёт слезливое исполнение песни «[[Магия в сердце».]] В тот вечер, за неимением ведущего менеджера, Колоратура невероятно нервничает по поводу её выступления. Эпплджек говорит ей, что Свенгалоп продвигал лишь фальшивую сторону и использовал её для наслаждения привилегиями звезды, но настоящая привилегия дружбы куда более важная: нужно быть верным себе. Искорка приглашает Графиню Колоратуру на сцену, и когда занавес открывается, Колоратура на сей раз появляется, что очень важно, без вуали и макияжа, которые свидетельствовали о её сценической наружности. С пианино и фоновым оркестром Рара поёт задушевную песню, которая доводит её и Эпплджек до слёз. Её выступление встречают подавляющими аплодисментами. В знак своей благодарности Эпплджек за самоосознание Колоратура приглашает Искателей знаков отличия на сцену, и они поют репризу песни, которую она с Эпплджек написали вместе много лет назад. Цитаты :Пинки Пай: Искорка! Эпплджек! Радуга Дэш! Рарити! Флаттершай! Спайк! Пинки Пай! Ой, стоп, это я. :Эпплджек: Кто такая эта Графиня Колоратура? :Свити Дропс и Лира Хартстрингс: ахают :Аметист Стар: ахает :Флаттершай, Ноутворти, Радуга Дэш, Рарити, Роял Рифф, Спайк, Спринкл Мэдли и Сумеречная Искорка: ахают :динь :Пинки Пай: Грива встала дыбом! :Графиня Колоратура: Подковки! :Свенгалоп: Разве я не сказал, что Графине Колоратуре нужны трубочки? :Пинки Пай: Кажется, нет. Но вам повезло: у меня самая большая коллекция трубочек в Эквестрии! Я зову эту трубочку Фернандо. :Рарити: Послушай меня. Когда ты увидишь выступление Графини Колоратуры, ты глазам не поверишь! :Эпплджек: Рарити права! Я глазам не верю! :Графиня Колоратура: Это та сестрёнка, про которую ты мне писала, Эпплджек? :Эппл Блум: Минутку, Эпплджек. Ты писала Графине Колоратуре обо мне?! :Графиня Колоратура: Эпплджек говорила, что ты лучшая сестра в мире, Эппл Блум! :Свенгалоп: Отмени конкурс для школьников и запиши меня на спа. Раз мне не нужно смотреть конкурс с малышнёй, можно и отдохнуть! Ты знаешь правила! Работай, или дива уйдёт с фестиваля! :Эпплджек: Так почему ты выступишь ужасно? :Колоратура: Потому что за всё отвечал Свенгалоп! Свет, картинка, звук! Без Свенгалопа я никто! :Эпплджек: Не волнуйся, не надо нервничать, Рара. Свенгалоп превратил тебя в Графиню Колоратуру и делал вид, что он твой друг, желая получить выгоду от звёздной жизни! Но настоящая дружба — это когда ты хочешь, чтобы он был верен себе! Рара, когда ты бываешь сама собой, ты самая яркая звезда из всех, что блистали. :Колоратура: Возможно, песня покажется знакомой, но она совсем другая. Так же как и я, Рара. Галерея Справки en:The Mane Attraction de:Die Hauptattraktion es:Fama Peligrosa uk:Головна гостя Категория:Серии пятого сезона